Currently available CFL lamps are rated for a given lumen value and are manufactured accordingly. For example, the discharge path length (in effect, the tube length) of a 7 W (400 lumen) twin tube or other type compact fluorescent lamp differs from a 13 W (600 lumen) or 18 W (900 lumen) lamp. Furthermore, there are lamp that have 2 legs, 4 legs, 6 legs, etc. These lamps are manufactured differently, F, packaged and warehoused differently, and sold via different marketing channels. This plurality of lamps types and shapes is inefficient and adds cost to the CFL. For these and other reasons the CFL has not been able to replace the incandescent lamp in the residential market in any substantial way. Part of the reason for these disparities of CFL's is, of course, due to the fact that the product is still evolving. There has not been a single product to encompass all the desirable features and become a benchmark. There is a need for a single CFL receptacle that can handle these different lamp types simultaneously.
An object of this invention is to provide a ballast adapter diameter to fit most standard harps for the table lamp applications, where the length of the entire bulb or bulbs fits most recessed lighting fixtures without the bulb sticking out and in general to have a pleasant aesthetic appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ballast adapter that can indiscriminantly accept one, two or more CFL's without anything more than just inserting the bulb(s).
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a compact fluorescent adapter amenable to a variety of lumen levels between 300-2,000 lumens giving the end user flexibility.
Still another object of the invention is to provide the end user with an inexpensive solution to energy-efficient lighting utilizing inexpensive CFL's.